Justice League International: Dawn of The Heroic Age
by thegreywolfe
Summary: The United Nations has a plan to counter the JLA and the Justice LEague. With heroes from across the globe. Set in the same universe as JLA:DotHA and JL:DotHA. also takes place before my Batman story in the same universe.


**Metropolis NY - 11:30 A.M**

 **The United Nations Building**

 **February 24th 2014**

Andre Briggs walked into the war room prepared as he had ever been. This was the biggest day of his life, because this was his best opportunity to pitch his idea. In the several months since the formation of the Justice League, several nations had tried and failed to coax superheroes into national organizations. China, Russia, The European Union, hell even Brazil had attempted to create their own iterations of the Justice League. About a month ago, Amanda Waller had pushed the formation of the Justice League of America. Several quite powerful heroes had joined, and in their first mission, they not only succeeded, but they blew away all expectations. Now however, the world watched with tentative eyes. What if the United States government ordered them to attack? What if THEY went rogue? Briggs had thought it over long and hard. The world needed to compensate. They needed their own Justice League. And he was just the man to make such a plan work

"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations Security council, You know why were here. We are here discussing a matter of global security."

"Mr. Briggs, we have been over this before. There is no way we can get a team like this to work.' Said the councilman from China. He was arguably the most opposed to the idea of an international Justice League.

"Honorable councilman, we live in a changing world. The United States has a team of Metahumans that they control, any enemy of the United States is in serious danger."

"Well the Justice League will stop them if that becomes the case, They are just as powerful." Said the Councilor from England. She was to be honest, the most unrealistic. She believed that the Justice League was a force of good. That may be true but what if they were to turn? People that can fly, and fight the way they do are not something he was willing to take lightly, couldn't take lightly.

"We don't know they will always be there when we need them. Besides, what if they refuse to help us What then?"

"Mr Briggs, give us your idea and be quick about it." Said the councilor from Russia. The man was persuasive, and if there was anyone he could convince about his idea, he was one of them.

"My idea is to back in international team of Superheroes that are under our jurisdiction. Act as a way to counter the JLA and the Justice League. We can use them as a way to provide aid to nations that need it. A quick response team where they are needed. The ultimate first responders."

"I am intrigued, continue." From China

"Yes please do." From England

"If this is going to work, we need a team leader. And I have just the man. Captain Aleksander Atom, commonly known as Captain Atom."

"I agree to this idea, Atom is good choice." From Russia

"I cannot support this, no Russian will be a leader on a team. I can not support this team." From China

"Well hold on there, there Is a Chinese representative. August General in Iron. Trans mutated skin into iron, extremely durable, and sound military mind."

"Very smart of you. Continue."

"Booster Gold. Time traveler, energy manipulation capabilities and a wealth of knowledge from the future."

"Agreed." From all the council members."

"Vibe. Able to send out vibrational frequencies to disrupt molecules. He acts as someone like the Flashes."

"Katana. Master Swordswoman, trained by some of the fines sword masters in the world."

"Green Arrow. Like Robin Hood, he has a variety of trick arrows that allow him to be competitive with other Metahumans."

"Several other members are on a tentative list, but those are the main ones that I wanted to involve right now."

"Well Mr. Briggs, you have the full support of the Russian Federation on your side."

"And The People's Republic of China."

"The United Kingdom as well."

"Japan supports this."

"Then its settled. There will be a new Charted for this… What d yo call it Mr. Brown?"

"The Justice League International."

"Well, where will they be housed?" asked Italy

"I thought that it would be safest to have them in Metropolis. The United Nations is based out of there, and this team is supposed to be an extension of them. " In truth, his most pressing reason he wanted to have the team based out of Metropolis, was to send a message to Superman, who despite all the good he had done, needed to be reminded, that he wasn't the only force of nature in town, that there were other options. People could not solely rely on him to fix problems.

"Well Mr. Briggs you idea is a good plan. I think we can say it's safe to say this will end up a successful campaign."

"Thank you for your time council members." He stated as he left the room. Yes! He'd Done it, he had finally done it. This was a dream come true. He started walking to the car. When he got outside, a young tanned brown haired woman approached him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Briggs, I'm your new secretary Emma Esposito. I am literate in 11 different languages, type 181 words per minute, had a 2400 on my SAT, and was valedictorian at Cornell University. How may I help you."

"Well miss Esposito, its nice to meet you. You can call me Andre or Briggs, Mr. Briggs is not necessary. Now let me ask you, how are you at analysis?"

"What kind of analysis are we talking about here?"

"A vry special kind of analysis. Study the weaknesses of the members of both the Justice League, and The Justice League of America."

"But why would we do that? Isn't this team in place for first response?"

"Yes. First response to the Justice Leagues. If one of those teams gets out of hand, we need to be able to stop them. Having a plan to stop them in the first place is all the more important for that reason."

"Well I understand sir, but don't you think that training to fight the other teams is a little, I don't know, immoral?"

"Miss Esposito, do you know how many people were killed in the White Martian invasion?"

"Umm… no sir, they never released those statistics."

"Over 562 Million people were killed. Countless more were wounded and we still have billions displaced. It's been 9 months since we were attacked and we have _billions_ displaced. And do you know why tant is?"

"Because we didn't have a plan in place?"

"Exactly. The Justice League has protocols in place to take care of problems like that if they happen again, and so does the Justice League of America. I also happen to know from a very reliable source that the JLA has a protocol in place to deal with the Justice League if they ever go rogue. So in a way, us having a protocol in place for the JLA is completing the cycle. We stop the JLA, the Justice League stops us, The JLA stops the Justice League. And before you say well isn't that immoral, it is. But sometimes things like this are necessary. Things that, nobody wants to do, but someone has to do it."

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?"

"Exactly. So are you going to help?"

"Yes sir."

The car pulled up to JFK airport. Both Briggs and Esposito got out and boarded a special plane. It was a private plane. On board were files, huge manilla envelopes. Each labeled with a name on them. The first one that briggs picked up, he handed to Esposito.

"This is all the information we have on our first man. Captain Aleksander Atom. Russian Air Force captain. He oversaw a secret military experiment about genetic mutation. He was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation, but instead of hurting him, it mutated his cells. His body turned silver, and he now possessed the ability to harness nuclear energy and manipulate it. He can control it to the point where he can change it into different forms of radiation, any form in fact. He can fly and possesses superhuman strength and durability."

"What about all that radiation, shouldn't that kill anyone around him?"

"Yes it should. His body is held entirely in that containment suit. Without it, he would be a real grim reaper. Just walking past him, any distance within 100 feet would kill you almost instantly. That suit makes him harmless."

"Who else am I trying to recruit?"

"When your done in Moscow, you're going to need to go into Beijing, Try to get the General."

"What's to know about him?"

"Fang Zhifu, former Colonel in the Chinese Army. Mutated by the Martians in September, fought back, and lead chinese forces to victory. He is the one i expect to actually coordinate this team in the field. As experienced as Atom is, Fang has 20 years combat experience, and is a higher rank than Atom."

"Alright. And then who?"

"Down to Melbourne, Vibe."

"What's so important about him? I've actually seen him. No combat experience, he was a street thug for years. Why do we want him?"

"His powers include being able to see, along with enable and disable extradimensional power sources?"

"So he is designed to counter to Jay Garrick and Barry Allen?"

"Yes. How do you know their names?"

"I was apart of cleanup operations with some high level government agencies in New Orleans and Central City."

"Interesting. I genuinely thought that all the Meta's were aliens. I mean I knew Superman, Manhunter, Hawkman and Batman were. But i mean, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Catwoman. All of them have to be from another Planet, there's no way they could be from here."

"A topic for another time. For right now, we need to focus on gathering this team. So you're on your way to get Mr Atom, Vibe and August General in Iron, I'm going to get Green Arrow, Booster Gold and Katana.

One Week Later

Green Arrow's Perspective

Oliver Queen had seen quite a few circuses in his life, but this one took the cake bar none. A man made of Iron, Some kid who looked like he actually belonged in the circus, some samurai Chick who looked like she tied some tissue paper across her face, a walking bomb and some nut case who claimed to come from the future. Of course he completed the whole crew, a man who fought gun toting criminals with a bow and Arrow like it was 1632. This group looked all over the place, and at the same time, most f them looked to be getting along very easily. Vibe and Katana were hitting it off, And the Captain was arguing with the General. From what he could tell, they were speaking Russian, and although his was very rusty, it sounded like they were arguing about who had better engineering, and it looked as if it was getting very heated.

Just then as if they knew things were getting bad, Briggs walked in. Esposito was right behind him. What a looker she was. But they both looked quite serious, so he knew it was time for business.

"General, Colonel, if you wouldn't mind taking your seats." said Briggs. Both men gave each other a stern look, and then walked in opposite directions, to sit at opposite ends of the table when Briggs and Esposito walked up to the large array of monitors, ready with a mission for them to go on.

"Alright guys. This ought to be a fluff mission. Miss Esposito if you wouldn't mind taking over." Briggs said as he began to walk towards the computers.

"Gladly Mr. Briggs. The current operation is evacuation in Ecuador. The locals there have been reporting seismic activity. The United Nations have asked this task force to quickly remove all persons in the specified area."

"If this is just an evacuation, then why send in the big guns?" He asked Esposito.

"Well Mr Arrow, it supposed to be for good press. We are supposed to go and get in, get them out. Smile and wave, and get out."

"Alright." He said sceptically.

"What are the rules of engagements." Said Captain Atom. His english was understandable, but the accent was super thick. "Should there be and armed resistance?"

"Non-Lethal force. No killing. That won't look to good if we do." Said Briggs from the monitor behind the team.

"Fine." Said Atom.

"If there are no more questions. You have a plane to catch."

And the entire team got up, and got onboard.

(2 Hours Later)

Skies over Ecuador.

(Vibes Perspective)

What woke Francisco Ramon was the violent shaking on the plane. What got his attention was looking outside his window to see a flak round explode at the tip of the wing on the Plane.

"Get up child! We need to get out!" Said the large Iron Man, who everyone called General in Iron. He was being pulled by his collar towards the parachute dor. He saw Captain Atom jumping out. Guess he could fly. Go figure. Arrow was next and he had his parachute on.

The Pilot was yelling from the cockpit "You need to jump now!"

The General, before he could even react, jumped out of the plane. As they were falling, he screamed into his ear so he could be heard over the air passing by them at an alarming rate. "You need to find a way to slow us down before we hit the ground. The impact will kill us both." he said through a thick chinese accent.

Francisco turned himself so he was facing the ground. The general had his Iron Clad arms around his chest to keep him from falling. Francisco started to summon the vibrations from his hands, trying desperately to slow the hell down. Just then they rocketed past the sword lady. Katana was her name.

"Slow us down or we will crash." Said General.

"Well hold on tight, this is gunna be a close one." He responded.

He kept his arms out, and was still forcing the energy out of his hands. He was pushing it out much harder than he had ever tried before. To be fairly honest, this was actually much more difficult than he thought. His energy was normally used to stop other things like cars, and guns. But hey, when your bacons in the fire, you need to do everything to get out.

His glasses, which Andre Briggs was so nice to give to him when he joined this team were like a video game, all the information he needed available readily. There was an altimeter. And it was fucking scary right now, because it was ticking down fast. It just flew by 15000, and he was pretty sure it was in feet. So he keept trying,

10000, still not slowing down.

8000, still way to fast. He could see the ground a village nearby. Would any of his splattered remains make it to the village?

6000, The numbers were slowing down, but they would still be red stains if the hit this fast. What would happen if the General hit? would he turn to Iron, he was getting kinda hot. Maybe rust?

5000\. They were still slowing down, but still not enough. Damn.

at 1000 feet above the ground, he was finally confident they were going slow enough. As he adjusted to get closer to the ground. The General hopped off, and he finally touched down. He looked up, and saw Katana coming down. Now the question was where was Arrow, the Captain and Gold?

"What happened?" She said, as she disengaged her parachute. her mask was, weird. her face was white like a ghost. and the top of her head, above her eyes, was almost like a bandana, with the symbol of the rising sun in the middle. Her eyes, hauntingly grey, to an almost beautiful degree.

"There was anti-air fire near that village, it looked to be around Two kilometers away" responded the general. He was a hulking heap of a man.

"What ought we to do?" he asked.

"Well we need to find the others. I saw Atom touch down, near that village. Arrow and Gold I have no idea."

"Whats wrong with the radio?" I asked

"We didn't take any. I know mine was lost when the plane jumped after the first shell exploded right outside my window." replied Katana

"Well we need to move. Those rounds must have been fired by someone who doesn't want us here. We should move towards that village, that is where I would go." Said the General.

"Then lets get a move on" He said. They started to skulk through the Brush, and it was thick. He tried to think who might be here, in Ecuador.

As they were moving, they came parallel to a dirt road. Several trucks filled with troops were going by, in the direction of the village, armed. One of them had a large cannon, a flak cannon. These must be the men who were firing at them. Just then, from on high, Captain Atom came in. He blasted the second truck, causing the dozen or so trucks behind to stop, and the men in those trucks to get out. He dropped down from the sky ready for a fight.

The General stood up and spoke to him and Katana. "Now is our time to strike. Charge!" that last sentence, he yelled, and pulled his lance into his hands, and began charging down the hill. Katana unsheathed her blade and followed him down.

"Ahh what the hell he said, and joined in. He turned to face the convoy down the road, and used the vibrations to disorient those men. He saw from the corner of his eye, The General and the Captain moving down, disarming the enemy, and knocking them out. The Captain was doing it a bit more brutally than the General, but go figure. Russians dude.

Katana moved in around him. She started to take her blade to the joints of the combatants, none of the blows lethal, but all of them looking extraordinarily painful. Just then, one man jumped down behind her, and Katana had he blade right through another man's leg. She went to pull it out, but somewhere, she must have made a mistake, because it was stuck in the man's knee.

"Katana, get down!" he yelled. He lunged forward, and tackled the guy to the ground. He pulled himself up on him and started to throw fists, rights and lefts in a flurry. WOOP, CRACK, POW. And the man was out cold. He stood up and helped Katana up, who had managed to dislodge her sword.

"Thank you for the assist." She said.

"Don't mention it." he responded. Atom and Iron came up behind them. Atom spoke first.

"Gather yourselves. We need to move. Arrow and Booster are in the town, and they are there to keep evacuation efforts organized. Those men are a terrorist cell, and we need to get them out of here."

"How do you know they are terrorists?" asked Katana.

"They speak spanish, and I speak spanish. The things they were talking about, and in conjunction to what the villagers were saying, tells me they are terrorists. They kidnap little girls and kill outsiders."

"I also suspect they may be the cause of our earthquake problem." Said the General. "The seismic activity here should be small, but according to Briggs it was in the range of 5.0 and higher."

"Then there lies a possible explanation. We should get going then." He said.

And they got a move on.

(Captain Atoms perspective)

The way things were going right now, Aleksander Atom was not to sure he would make it through the day. It seemed almost as soon as they had come into contact with these terrorists, they had become suppressed. currently, Vibe was using his vibrational distortion to keep shield up around him and katana, but the concentration that required made it impossible to move. The general was slogging his way to take out the gun emplaments, including the anti-air weapons he was currently dodging. There were at least a half dozen, and these guys seemed to be very well trained, they were fast and efficient. so the long and short of it was things were shit, and ntil that damn overpious Sun Tzu loving nutjob August general in Iron fixed the situation. He got on his radio and began to speak.

"Booster, Arrow, come in, do you copy?"

"Atom, it's Arrow. We are on our way. give us about Two minutes. Over."

"Understood. And be careful. Lots of anti-Air."

He looked down, and Vibe was taking maybe a half a step moving up. He angled himself down and landed behind his barrier. The gun emplacements could not aim down to hit them so right now they were essentially useless. That was replaced however by an almost absurd amount of small arms fire they were taking. He opened a comm line to the General.

"General, those guns are quite, im on the ground Keep working on it, Gold is going to be here soon, so clear the skies for him and Arrow. "

"Understood Atom." and he closed the line before he could say some stupid quote from Sun Tzu.

"What is happening down here?" he asked Katana, who was just behind Vibe.

"Were moving up. can you take some heat off?" she asked.

"Yeah, i don't really know if i can hold this up much longer, it's exhausting." said Vibe.

"Sure thing, hold tight comrades." and he hovered up a bit behind Vibe and his massive vibrational wall. He summoned the energy that coursed through him to his hands, and forced it out. he was concentrating on microwave radiation, and over a wide area. He saw the General and made sure to avoid shooting at him. He sent the blast out. one by one, the opposition that had been so stiff a moment ago were holding their hands from the searing heat their guns were emitting. Not to mention they themselves would find their DNA would be fucked up. in fact, he could see, from right here, that some of the guns closest to him were melting into puddles of seel. looking down, he saw vibe run and take cover behind a rather large rock, and Katana sprinting forward to take down the fools. The general was doing much the same, and was absolutely beating down the gun crews.

"Incoming." Said Arrow who was floating down, being slowed by some field coming from that drone thing Skets. Booster Gold's companion thing. Booster himself was coming in doing that stupid flying pose with one arm forward. Gold slowed down next to him, and Skeets pulled back to his side. Creepy little thing. That Hal 9000 eye

"How's it going? We take out the bad guys yet?" he asked

"Nothing yet. we are going to make our way further into this compound. The general and I both agree that this must be the source of the seismic activity."

"Records indicate that a Dr. Cuvier worked on Geological device that was used to make plateau farming a viable option. uses nuclear reaction to create the holes." beeped in Skeets.

"That much atomic energy can easily cause earthquakes. we need to get down there before another round starts." said Booster. He and Skeets flew down, and started to slough with the others down in the trenches.

"Then off we are. And he flew down next to the General to back him up.

"General!" He yelled floating a few feet off the ground. "General, follow me, we are going to converge on that central point there." He tapped on his earpiece so the rest of the team could hear him. "Converge on the center of the compound."

"On my way O' wise captain." said Arrow. He was a smug bastard he was.

"Then help me get in there if you would not mind Captain. My arms are getting tired from all the butt i am beating." Said the General. For as smart as he was, those one liners were not his particular strength.

"I think you mean to say my legs are tired from all the but I am kicking." he corrected him as he threw one bum into a group of three others.

"Whatever the wording help me so we can get there more rapidly."

"Fair enough."

(A short time later.)

Katana and Vibe were the last two, but finally all the team was here.

"The plan is the General and I will take lead. Booster and Katana back us up. Arrow you are on the rear." he said to everybody.

"What do I do? asked Vibe.

"You look exhausted after holding that wall up for so long. Pop some smoke for our extract.

"You think that took a lot out of me, I had to hold up the Generals heavy but when we were falling." he joked. He was a good soldier. A damn good one. The Military man in him told him that all of the tools he had on this team would be useful, sooner rather than later. There was no hiding that Russia was looking to grab power. The Ukraine was the topic of much discussion in the west. He knew that sooner rather than later, he would be asked to lead the charge into Kiev and take them nation for Russia. And he was not going to say no. He did not look forward to having to take on the likes of Superman and the Martian Manhunter, but with these allies on his side, he was confident he could win, that he could stand a chance. even sweep the floor with the former and the later. that however was a though far away from his mind, and now he was focusing on taking down some nutjob who was making earthquakes.

As they moved in, the entire complex was abandoned. They got to the basement, There was a door to another room in the back, and he could feel massive amounts of radiation coming from it. Skeets was correct. this guy was using nuclear energy to try and do… something. There wasn't enough to make some big crater to make terrace farming a possibility, so that begged the question of what could he be doing.

"Skeets." said Booster. "Get a warrant for this guys arrest."

"Already done sir." he nipped back. From his side, he printed out a warrant asking for the arrest of Abel Cuvier.

Atom turned around and barged in. There, they group saw a physically weak man. He was cloaked in black. Currently sitting on the ground. Arrow was in his face, arrow drawn, on one knee.

"Abel Cuvier you are under arrest for being a psycho and harboring chemical weapons."

"What do you mean i have no such devices in this base!"

"Says you, when is the last time you took a shower." He then released his arrow, and it turned into a boxing glove. Cuvier was out cold. Skeets made a feild around him and they walked back out. Waiting for them were several helicopters. Many news reporters swarmed him and the other members of the team.

"Captain what was it like working with a man who you could call a rival?"  
"Captain was here heavy resistance getting here?"

"Captain are you and Katana in a relationship?" That one always perplexed him. Why was the media always so interested to know is people were fucking or not?

"I will not be answering any questions. Not now, not ever. Do not waste your time with me." he said this in stride, cutting a path through to the VTOL here to get them out. He sat down, and waited to take off.

(A short while later as they were on their way back to Metropolis.)

7 miles above the atlantic ocean off the coast of North Carolina.

Green Arrows perspective

Flying back to Metropolis was a long flight, but at least it was reassuring to know they wouldn't be shot at this time. And everyone on this flight was really cheery this time. It was nice to see that Katana chick smiling and laughing. Her mask was really just a bunch of makeup. She was actually a very pretty woman. She and that Aussie Vibe seemed to be hitting it off. The General was talking to Booster Gold. Captain was quiet, not surprising. He seemed to be that kind of guy. very reserved. But he was happy. This wasnt being in the League. No, but it was what he wanted. Being apart of a different group of individuals who worked to a common goal, to make the world a better place. And through this team, they were doing that. They just saved thousands of lives and years of ecological damage. The Justice League of America hadnt done anything like that, and neither had the Justice League. If there ever came a time that there was just one league and only one League, he was going to make sure they took this approach, an active role in the well being in the world. the whole world, not just here or there.

"Hey, Arrow, are you doing anything tonight?" asked Gold. that robot thing was turned off, which was good because he was really a creepy thing.

"No, just going to have a drink or two and call it a night."

"Come on man. Me Vibe and Katana are going out to get drinks. The military men over there aren't coming, too uptight to come. come on what do you say?"

"I dont know. I have to get back to Star City. I have things i need to do."

"Really?" asked Vibe looking over at him and Booster.

"Yeah, what do you ask that kid?"

"Well last week, i was running around on the streets away from the cops and barely scraping by down in Melbourne."

"I was in Tokyo. I had a small little apartment. no friends really. Parents don't even know I'm alive I don't think." Said Katana.

"I mean I come from the future. And to be honest with you guys, Im not really sure how I feel about that. I mean I know like all about all of you." said Booster. "I mean it's weird because I don't remember there being so many Justice Leagues'. But then again that's what I get for slacking off in History."

"What about your robot buddy?" He asked Gold.

"Oh Skeets? he's just a assistance Bot my dad got me. He doesn't have that much info in him. He also is unable to get classified information."

"Then why can he project a force field?" asked Katana

"He's an assistance Bot, he has it to keep the user safe." He replied.

The captain turned to them. "Last week I was in a lab getting experimented on, people were trying to understand things about me. Probing and prodding. It was awful."

"I had the same happen to me. I wish never to experience it again." replied the General.

"It is possible General that you and I may not be so different after all."

"Who would have thought is Colonel."

Just then, the intercom went off. "We will be landing shortly. Prepare yourselves. The media will hound you guys. I'm being ordered to drop you off at the Press Conference which is currently underway. Mr. Briggs will introduce you, and as soon as you answer a few questions, you are free to go."

True to the pilot's words, he pulled the ship above the Conference. There was a hole in the middle of this VTOL, and they were ordered to come down when Briggs said their names when he introduced them.

"From the future, accompanied with his robot companion, Booster Gold." Said Briggs. Booster jumped down, big smile dressed across his face. This team, as best he could tell was meant to be a very public one, a contrast to the other teams, which were private.

"Hailing From Tokyo, the mysterious sword-master herself the lovely Katana!". Katana took a rope, tied it off and slid down the rope, and then took her place next to Booster. She had her top half mask on, but no makeup.

"From Down Under, the master of movement, Vibe!" Vibe jumped down, and slowed himself with his powers.

"The REAL MAN OF STEEL, August General in Iron!" Briggs seemed to place a heavy emphasis on that man of steel thing. Not a surprise, many onlookers who were here to see what all the hullabaloo was about, gave a pretty big boo, this was metropolis after all. Or alternatively, it could be because there were racists, and the General was Chinese.

"Our very own American Robin Hood, Green Arrow." Oliver jumped. The fall looked about 150 feet. As he was falling, he drew an arrow and fired it back up to the bird. It was a hook arrow. As his momentum was changed, he did a neat little trick while in the air and landed in a low crouch on one knee. He stood up and raised his bow. The crowd was going nuts. They all looked around and saw this colorful display of different and interesting heroes.

"And the team leader, Captain Atom!" Atom did probably the funniest thing possible, as he floated down, arms crossed. They all lined up, and briggs turned and presented them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Justice League International!"

And that is how the world came to know them.

*Author Notes*

So I am sorry that i have been gone for so long. I have been busy with school.

A few things

1- I you are reading this, and read the other stories, thank you. leave a comment about anything. an i do mean anything. If you think i am the worst author ever, then say so.

2- Andre Briggs is the guy who was in the JLI run at the start of the new 52.

There are so many things in motion right nw, and soon enough they are all going to come to a head. If you guys want to leave a comment, which team do you think would win a fight, the way things stand right now? And if you want to read my other stories, then go read then. Justice League: Dawn of the Heroic Age and Justice League of America: Dawn of the Heroic Age.

And if you are curious, this story will be the second to last story of the Dawn era.

And I know this is an almost exceedingly long note, but Thanks again for reading my stuff. Have a great day


End file.
